Resident Evil Origins
by Light of Moon
Summary: Antecedentes del héroe, el pasado de un villano y el inicio de una historia. Antología de one shots sobre los personajes principales de la saga de Resident Evil en colaboración con los autores del foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR y/o el grupo FF: DSTLO. Relato de la vida pasada de Sheva Alomar.


**RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: SHEVA ALOMAR**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Para los que no me conoces son Ana, mejor conocida como Light of Moon 12, Shevalover de corazón, escritora dramaqueen, fan del creva y creyente fiel del cleon, con un gusto enfermizo por el villano Albert Wesker y todas sus posibles parejas.

Llegué hace ya un par de años a _Fanfiction_ y aunque no inicié en este fandom, debo decir que es en este apartado de _Resident Evil_ donde prácticamente me he dedicado de lleno a escribir, además de que he crecido como escritora. Sin contar de las buenas amistades que encontré aquí.

Es un gusto para mí, mostrarles el capítulo 4 de esta actividad **RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS** , donde mis compañeros escritores y una servidora mostramos en pequeños one shots el pasado de los personajes que han formado parte de la saga, esta vez relatándoles el antedente de mi personaje favorito de este universo de CAPCOM; _Sheva Alomar_. Espero y este capítulo les agrade y este a la altura de lo que han presentado mis compañeros.

Si quieren conocer un poco más de lo que escribo, algunos de mis fics son; **"Te Perdí"** y su secuela **" Vivir por ella**",ambos cleon y nivanfield (hetero jaja), **"Mala Sangre** "(muchos ships, no podría nombrarlos todos, es mi versión de como debió de seguir la historia de Resident Evil después de la sexta entrega) y su spin-off **"Con vida"** (relatado desde la perspectiva de Piers Nivans), **"** **Metamorfosis"** protagonizado por Sheva y Albert Wesker, **"Juego de Villanos** "un irreverente HelenaxWesker, entre otros…

Bien creo que ya gasté mis cinco minutos de fama, así que, ¡a leer!

Espero y pasen un rato agradable.

* * *

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES_** _: A la hermandad del mal formada por Addie Redfield, Zhines, GeishaPax y Frozenheart7._ _A los chicos de FF: DSTLO y el foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR. Gracias señores, sin ustedes el fandom no sería el mismo. :3_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO, REALIZADA CON EL ÚNICO FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

* * *

 _RESIDENT EVIL ORIGINS: SHEVA ALOMAR_

* * *

 _ **16 de Febrero de 1994**_

 _ **.**_

 _"–El desierto es bello –añadió el principito._

 _Es verdad; siempre he amado el desierto. Sentado en una duna, nada se ve ni se distingue, nada se oye y, sin embargo, hay algo que resplandece en el silencio…_

 _–Lo que realmente embellece al desierto –dijo el principito– es el pozo que se oculta en algún sitio…"_

— ¿Entonces el desierto es bello, mami?

Mi madre se sonrió y con suavidad cerró el libro para acomodarlo en la mesita de noche, no sin antes colocar un separador en la página noventa y nueve.

—Todo en la vida es bello, Sheva, incluido el desierto.

Mamá, la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca. Nacida en Guinea era de piel oscura y cabello lustroso. Mirada tierna formada por un par de ojos negros y adornados de una sonrisa encantadora. Ella era el Sol que iluminaba mis días y me hacía creer que todos los sueños eran posibles con tan sólo cerrar mis párpados.

—Pero en el desierto no hay rosas, ni corderos, solo arena. —Me quejé manteniendo mi hipótesis para contradecir a Antoine de Saint-Exúpery sobre la supuesta belleza del desierto.

Mi progenitora rió bajito por mi terquedad y con la misma ternura de siempre, volvió a explicarme.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a encontrar agua en medio de tanta arena del desierto. —Explicó mientras me acomodaba un mechón del cabello. —Por eso no debemos renegar del desierto, Sheva. Lo mismo pasa con la vida, hija; por más dificultades que tengamos y a los problemas no les veamos un fin, siempre, siempre habrá un pozo de agua que nos refresque y nos ayude a continuar.

— ¿Nunca debemos rendirnos, mamá?

—Nunca hija, pase lo que pase. Nunca te rindas.

Sonreía alegremente, mientras escuchaba los consejos entonados con la voz musical de mi madre, cuando de repente, llegó mi padre a irrumpir en la habitación.

En cuanto lo vi entrar a mi aposento, corrí inmediatamente a abrazarlo por la cintura a lo que él respondió agachándose para envolverme con sus brazos y darme un beso tierno en la frente.

— ¿Cómo estás, princesa?— Preguntó con ternura mi padre levantándome en brazos.

— Muy bien. Mamá acaba de leerme un cuento. — Dije a la vez que mi mamá sonreía en el umbral de mi cama, mirando con ojos enamorados a mi padre.

Ahmad Alomar La' Ahid, era el nombre del varón que me dio la vida. Originario de Siria y residente de Guinea desde hacía diez años. Sencillo y caballeroso, eran los atributos que habían conquistado a mi madre desde que lo conoció. Si algo le agradaba de sobremanera a mi progenitora, era hablar acerca del enorme parecido que guardaba con mi padre. La misma piel color caramelo, ojos avellanas y cabello castaño eran los atributos que había heredado de él y de mi madre tenía la misma sonrisa, labios carnosos, y sus modales delicados.

Mis padres, eran la prueba viviente de la existencia del amor verdadero, ya que no hubo un día en que no viera el cariño y la atención que ambos se tenían, siendo yo el producto de esa felicidad inmensa.

Después de tomarme en brazos, mi padre saludó a mi madre con un beso suave en los labios y ambos se quedaron sentados en mi cama, él depositándome en mi lecho acunándome en mi almohada y ella canturreando una canción en swahili, vigilando mi sueño, hasta que finalmente el cansancio me vencía.

En medio de esa dicha, nunca pasó por mi mente que mis días felices, estaban contados…

* * *

 **.**

Una brisa fría sopló directamente en mi cara que me hizo sentir la humedad de mis mejillas. Entonces me di cuenta de que había llorado, lloré involuntariamente. Tirada así como estaba, boca abajo entre la tierra y hierba de la sabana no noté en qué momento la tristeza líquida se había escapado de mis ojos. Recordaba una y otra vez los instantes que pasé con mi madre y mi padre y me aferraba a su memoria. Resonaban en mi mente las palabras de "Nunca te rindas" pronunciadas por la mujer que me dio la vida pero yo ya me estaba venciendo. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar el pozo en medio de un desierto lleno de inmundicia, soledad y violencia? Y peor aún, sólo tenía ocho años…

A pesar de ser tan joven, ya había conocido en carne propia las más grandes miserias que puede pasar un ser humano; hambre, orfandad, sed, abandono, indigencia, mezquindad, todo. Mi mundo me había sido arrebatado de golpe, sin posibilidad de aspirar a nada, más que el de apegarme a un pasado que ya no existía y que ya no iba a volver.

Pero el recuerdo de aquella mañana, me perseguía todas las noches…

* * *

 ** _19 de marzo de 1994_**

 ** _._**

Como era de costumbre, volvía por mi propio pie de la escuela perteneciente a mi pueblo. Mamá y papá trabajaban siendo obreros de la planta 57 de Umbrella, al igual que casi todos los adultos de la población local. El sueldo no era el mejor pero alcanzaba para que nunca nos faltara el pan en la mesa y yo tuviera una educación digna, de esa a la que no tuvo acceso mamá por razones misóginas de su tribu natal y la que tampoco pudo tener papá que era un migrante sirio. No teníamos lujos pero nos sobraba amor, pasé algunas carencias pero tenía muchas atenciones. En conclusión, era muy feliz.

Esa tarde me demoré un poco más de lo acostumbrado en volver debido a que en el camino habían crecido unas flores color púrpura que me habían parecido muy bellas y quise llevarlas conmigo a casa. Jamás sospeché lo que ese día iba a suceder.

De repente, miré en el cielo una columna de humo negro, bastante extensa que opacaba el cielo despejado, además de impregnar el ambiente de un olor extraño y poco agradable. Decidí subir a un árbol para poder mirar mejor el origen de esa nube oscura y detecté que provenía en dirección del trabajo de mis padres.

Inmediatamente, bajé del tronco en el que me encontraba y tiré las flores que estaba sosteniendo. Necesitaba correr y moverme rápido hacia la planta de Umbrella, apostaba que algo terrible había pasado.

Conforme me acercaba una punzada de pánico acechaba mi corazón, pero no permitía que el temor me paralizara. Debía de estar concentrada y alerta si quería encontrar a mamá y papá. Cuando llegué a las instalaciones todo estaba hecho un caos; gente corría por todos lados, cuerpos tumbados en el suelo retorciéndose y sufriendo de violentas convulsiones como si fuesen peces obligados a respirar fuera del agua. Otros trataban de sofocar sin éxito el incendio que quemaba la tratadora principal y algunas personas con trajes extraños empezaron a bloquear los accesos principales ya que en medio de la contingencia, muchas personas trataban de entrar para intentar hacer algo por sus familiares.

En vista de que sería inútil pretender pasar por el acceso principal, traté de entrar por la puerta trasera, donde Smith el viejo vigilante, siempre me dejaba ingresar sin problemas. Cuando fui hacia el umbral trasero no encontré al viejo Smith por ninguna parte y la puerta estaba bloqueada. Empecé a golpear la plancha metálica con desesperación y a tirar de ella para intentar abrirla pero esta no cedía. Después de unos minutos inexplicablemente se abrió, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando miré a tres hombres delante de mí, vistiendo ropas extrañas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y el rostro, y que además estaban armados con rifles. Cuando me apuntaron sin contemplaciones, entendí que no era bienvenida.

El instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que yo y salí disparada en dirección opuesta, tropezando varias veces haciendo que mis piernas se llenaran de pequeñas cortadas y estas llenaran mi uniforme escolar de tierra y manchas de sangre.

Entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba en el lugar reconocí a uno de los vecinos que me ayudó a volver a casa, argumentando que no era seguro permanecer aquí.

Una vez en mi hogar decidí no moverme más de allí por si mis padres regresaban. En medio de mi ansiedad los minutos se volvieron horas y ellos no volvían, rezaba con todas mis fuerzas para que ambos volvieran con bien. Pasé más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir donde solo bebía agua para poder resistir al cansancio, ya que no me apetecía ningún alimento, mi estómago estaba revuelto por las náuseas provocadas por el miedo. Ya había pasado la tarde del día siguiente cuando el sueño y la debilidad finalmente me derrotaron y caí dormida en el suelo muy cerca de la entrada de mi casa, por si acaso ellos volvían.

A la mañana siguiente, la puerta se abrió.

Me levanté en automático al escuchar el sonido tan familiar de la puerta creyendo que encontraría la figura de las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, sin embargo no fue así. Miré entrar a un hombre que había visto unas cuantas veces en mi vida, muy pocas a decir verdad. Alto, de piel oscura y barba prominente, un primo lejano de mi madre, el tío Bakhit.

El sujeto me miró por unos segundos con aspecto lúgubre, y después me habló con voz firme;

—Empaca tus cosas, Sheva. Nos vamos.

Estaba confundida, ¿por qué razón mi tío quería llevarme lejos de mi hogar?

— ¿A dónde nos vamos?

—Te irás a vivir con mi familia.

Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

— ¿Y mis padres? —Me atreví a preguntar con voz ahogada, presintiendo lo peor.

Bakhit resopló y dio un suspiro hondo. Después habló:

—Tus padres no volverán más. Murieron en el accidente de la planta.

A partir de esa noticia es que puedo contar mi vida en dos partes; el antes y el después de mi felicidad, el inicio y el término de mi infancia, lo que tenía y lo que pudo ser.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, me quedé totalmente en shock por el anuncio que acababa de recibir pero mi tío no me dio el tiempo necesario para procesarlo ya que al parecer llevaba prisa por irnos, por que el pueblo en el que vivía estaba a varias horas de distancia del lugar en donde yo habitaba y no quería que llegáramos a su casa de noche debido a lo peligroso de los caminos. Con torpeza mi pariente me ayudó a empacar mis cosas agarrando una mochila que estaba en mi habitación y tomó de los cajones toda mi ropa y mis cosas de uso personal que no eran demasiadas. En mi pequeña bolsita que usaba para llevar a la escuela empaqué un osito pequeño de felpa que estaba en mi cama y un par de libros que solía leer con mamá. Era todo, todo lo que podía llevar conmigo, el pasado que cabía en una maleta.

Todo el camino lloraba en silencio, sollozando bajito ya que no tenía la confianza para pedir el consuelo de ese familiar lejano y él que era un hombre duro, por supuesto que no me daría ni siquiera unas cuantas palabras de aliento aunque se lo pidiera.

De mi vida con mi nueva "familia" no hay mucho que contar en realidad. Su situación económica no era la mejor ya que además de mí, Bakhit y su esposa tenían otras siete bocas que alimentar, por lo que muchas veces sus demás hijos y yo nos tuvimos que ir a la cama con hambre. Eso sin contar que el primo lejano de mi madre no era un padre ejemplar; un sujeto demasiado frío, malhumorado, agresivo con su esposa y trataba con desdén a sus hijos. El ambiente familiar era todo lo contrario a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, con una madre que me llenaba de mimos y atenciones y un padre que me daba amor por montones y trabajaba día a día para que su familia tuviera al menos lo necesario.

En ese entonces nunca entendí porqué mi tío había querido llevarme a vivir con él, si ni siquiera podía darle una vida digna en ningún sentido a su esposa e hijos. Más tarde, cuando tuve la edad suficiente para comprender más cosas, entendí que sólo esperaba una indemnización en favor de las familias de las víctimas por parte de Umbrella, así que yo solo significaba en su vida un beneficio económico el cual nunca llegó.

Entonces pensé en irme, quería volver a mi hogar, a mi pueblo natal. Estaba segura que cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir soportando esto. Y fue exactamente lo que hice.

* * *

 **.**

Así como me encontraba, abandonada y perdida en medio de la sabana, fue qué me pregunté qué había hecho para merecer esto. No me resignaba a mi destino por más que lo intentara, si quizás hubiese tenido una tumba en donde llorar a mis progenitores tal vez hubiera sido más fácil pero ni siquiera tuve el consuelo de una lápida ya que como no conocían el nivel de radiación o componentes tóxicos con los que habían sido infectados los cuerpos no era seguro organizar un funeral como tal, sino que incineraron todos los cuerpos de manera colectiva para así evitar una segunda contingencia.

¿Qué crimen, qué pecado, qué mal había cometido para estar pagando esto? Se suponía que los niños debían de ser felices y preocuparse únicamente por las tareas de la escuela y quién sería el lobo feroz en los juegos de caperucita y la abuela. No era justo, sólo tenía ocho años y no tenía ningún porvenir, ni siquiera una certeza sobre si sobreviviría un día más, pero al final, ¿eso importaba? Qué más daba vivir o morir si seguramente nadie lloraría mi muerte o nadie se preocuparía por mi ausencia. Solo me convertiría en un número, en una muerte más para la estadística de todos los niños que morían anualmente en mi país.

Bajo ese razonamiento fue que cerré los ojos sin esperar nada, aceptando con resignación lo que sea que tuviese que pasar.

 _"Lo que realmente embellece al desierto, es el pozo que se oculta en algún sitio…"_

Yo ya me había cansado de vagar en el desierto para encontrar el pozo, ahora prefería morir sobre una duna.

* * *

 _ **10 de octubre de 1994**_

 _ **.**_

No supe si dormí o me desmayé, sólo sabía que había despertado en un lugar distinto a la sabana en la que había decidido quedarme para esperar la muerte. Estaba tendida en un saco para dormir dentro de una casa de campaña de algún campamento extraño en medio de la nada. Me sobresalté al no reconocer el sitio y fue entonces que un sujeto con pinta de militar entró en la tienda. Al verlo, recordé un poco lo que había pasado.

En medio de la inconsciencia, recuerdo haber escuchado el sonido del motor de un auto acercarse y la silueta de un hombre bajar del asiento del copiloto y acercarse a mí, pronunció algunas palabras que en ese momento no entendí, pero acto seguido me tomó en brazos y me subió al vehículo.

Después del breve episodio de lucidez el individuo me hizo algunas preguntas sobre si me encontraba bien para después proveerme de un plato de avena caliente con un pedazo de pan que devoré al punto de casi atragantarme. Ya había olvidado lo que era comer un plato de buena comida.

Acto seguido me explicó quién era él, cuál era su misión, y si deseaba unirme a ellos. Algo había entendido sobre su objetivo real de lucha, pero de lo poco que había alcanzado a comprender por mi mente infantil versaba sobre una lucha contra el gobierno y que yo me encargaría de cosas básicas como ayudar con quehaceres domésticos y preparar comida para los demás compañeros. Pero dentro de toda la información había algo que sí había comprendido; el incidente de la planta 57 de Umbrella no había sido un accidente.

En realidad, Umbrella no era una empresa dedicada a los farmacéuticos como todos creíamos, sino era un centro de desarrollo de armas bio-orgánicas que se involucraba en los negocios con el mercado negro. El prototipo de arma que estaban fabricando, sumamente peligroso se les había salido de control, además de que varias organizaciones mundiales ya tenían los ojos encima sobre la corporación de la sombrilla ya que era muy probable que gente del gobierno estuviese coludida con ellos. Así que para no levantar sospechas, habían fabricado el accidente provocando el incendio, borrando del mapa cualquier evidencia que los incriminara, sin importar las vidas que este cobrara.

Después de enterarme de lo que en realidad había sucedido, murió en mí la inocencia y en cambio nació un sentimiento más fuerte, que se apoderó de todo lo que podía existir en mi interior; venganza.

Por culpa de ambiciones ajenas, yo y muchas familias más lo habíamos perdido todo, se nos había arrebatado lo que conocíamos gracias a fines deshonestos y era algo que no podía quedar impune. Ahora ya no importaba el costo, o si mi vida se iba en ello, por mi cuenta corría que Umbrella pagara por ello, no volverían a dañar a nadie más, nunca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acepté unirme a su lucha.

No tardó mucho para que no me conformara con solo ser un agente "pasivo" en la causa. Pocos años después, disparé mi primera arma.

* * *

 _ **26 de Abril de 2001**_

 _ **.**_

Siete largos años pasaron desde que me uní a la oposición. Ahora nos encontrábamos en Sierra Leona justo en la frontera con la República de Guinea, mi país natal. Los guerrilleros del país vecino nos habían ofrecido ayuda y cooperación mutua si los auxiliábamos con la batalla de su gente, un trato peligroso pero que nos convenía mucho, por lo cual aceptamos sin problema. La situación y la causa de Sierra Leona era muy diferente a la nuestra pero de igual forma, era una injusticia.

En medio de la guerra civil que comenzó en 1991 y donde aún no cesaba el combate, sirvo a las fuerzas del Frente Revolucionario Unido, bajo el mando de Foday Sankoh, que luchaba en contra del gobierno iniciando una insurrección masiva, que como en todo, comenzó con una origen justo, y terminó siendo una guerra sin cuartel. ¿Cuál fue el propósito de esta sangrienta lucha? Diamantes, miles y miles de diamantes, de los cuáles Sierra Leona era poseedora. Hambre, pobreza, mutilaciones, tráfico de las joyas preciosas, y más de cincuenta mil muertos habían sido el costo de este conflicto bélico que parecía no tener final.

Cada quién tenía diferentes razones para luchar, y tenían sus propios medios para hacerlo, excepto yo, que era una apátrida luchando por la causa de una bandera ajena. No era un secreto que el uso masivo de niños soldados en las filas militares era un recurso que los rebeldes usaban a menudo por la practicidad de su tamaño al esconderse y usarlos como espías, en pocas palabras, los niños eran los escudos de los adultos. Suena cruel, pero era lógico. Bajo esta tesitura es que yo estoy aquí.

Trato de ocultarme en un escondrijo formado de basura y maleza silvestre. A pesar de que el lugar es bastante pequeño aprovecho mi tamaño para ocultarme y pasar inadvertida de los tres soldados que rondan mi sitio. Los militares del gobierno pasan muy cerca de donde me escondo e incluso se quedan de pie durante unos minutos, como si advirtieran mi presencia. Cualquier persona en esta situación estaría nerviosa o tendría miedo. Yo, sin embargo no siento temor alguno, me mantengo firme sosteniendo mi arma lista para atacar en cualquier momento, siendo toda una experta en el combate a pesar de tener quince años, no sin que esto me costase años de preparación a base de costillas rotas y de irme a la cama llena de moretones a causa del duro entrenamiento. No era difícil el suponer que muchos de mis jóvenes compañeros se quedaban en el camino, no sobreviviendo al peso de la guerra sobre sus espaldas, pero yo logré hacerlo porque conseguí dejarlo todo atrás, yo no tenía nada que perder y no sólo había conseguido ser una superviviente, sino que me había vuelto un elemento importante en la pelea, además de ya haber cobrado algunas vidas a nuestro favor. Aunado a eso, había algo que siempre estaba presente en mi mente y me impulsaba a luchar con más fuerza;

 _Umbrella…_

Esa maldita corporación, culpable de todos mis males, inyectaba en mí la sed de venganza y era también mi estímulo.

De repente, uno de los soldados comenzó a revisar el escondrijo en donde yo me estaba ocultando. Estando sólo a cuestión de segundos de ser descubierta, miro el tatuaje en mi hombro que me hice cuando cumplí trece años, dejando para siempre en mi piel la palabra "Shuuja" que significaba "guerrero" en swahili. Como si esta palabra fuese una señal, aprieto fuerte mi arma con las manos y me lanzó sobre el trío de militares, disparando sobre ellos en una lucha encarnizada de matar o morir…

* * *

 _ **5 de mayo de 2001**_

 _ **.**_

Días después de mi altercado con la milicia gubernamental en el cual salí victoriosa, me encontraba en el mercado de la ciudad, estaba por encontrarme en el lugar de siempre con un proveedor de armas que ese día llevaría un importante suministro de munición para nuestra base y era mi deber gestionarlo.

Esperaba recargada en una de las paredes de las casas viejas, por mi edad y aspecto, nadie sospechaba que fuera una guerrillera, así que no tenía necesidad de disimular u ocultarme.

Estaba distraída mirando hacia ninguna dirección, cuando de repente alguien tocó mi hombro para llamar mi atención. Se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, alto, fornido, de piel morena y vestía ropas humildes, era un lugareño común.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué era lo que quería, colocó en mis manos un pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro partes y enseguida susurró:

—Lee esto. Si crees lo que dice, ven dentro de dos horas a la iglesia que hay en el callejón.

¿Qué clase de recado era este?

Giré para buscar al sujeto que me había entregado dicha nota sin sentido para mí, pero el tipo ya se había perdido entre la muchedumbre. Le di la vuelta al papel para revisar el contenido, no perdía nada enterándome del asunto.

 _"Los rebeldes están perdiendo fuerza ante las tropas del gobierno, no tardaran mucho para que finalmente no tengan otro remedio que sucumbir. El único recurso que les queda es un ataque terrorista a gran escala donde utilizarán armas bio-orgánicas proporcionadas por Umbrella._

 _El tiempo está contado o lo sucedido en la planta 57 se repetirá…"_

Por unos instantes me quedé de piedra, esa nota había tocado fibras sensibles en mi interior. Todo el odio y el rencor que había acumulado en todos estos años, llegaba a mí de golpe y me inundaba por completo. Esa corporación, todos ellos pagarían y pagarían caro lo que hicieron, por mi vida lo había jurado. Pero, ¿y si era una trampa del gobierno? Durante todos estos años había aprendido a ser analítica y a poner en tela de juicio todas las posibilidades sobre mi porvenir, pero también sabía confiar en mis corazonadas que era lo que me había ayudado a sobrevivir. No lo pensé más y me dirigí a esa iglesia.

En el atrio del pequeño templo, estaba el hombre sentado bajo un árbol, cuando advirtió mi presencia. Sin mayor preámbulo se puso de pie y me dijo lo que quería.

—Necesitamos que nos ayudes a frustrar el trato de Umbrella con los guerrilleros, si no los detenemos, quién sabe cuántas vidas cobrará este ataque.

Al juzgar por su voz, noté que el acento del sujeto era ligeramente extraño, pero no pude distinguir cuál era, y eso que yo dominaba además del swahili, el idioma francés. Pero a pesar de todo, había algo en él que me inspiraba confianza.

Enseguida apareció un hombre mayor que llevaba un traje sin corbata, de un aspecto que evidenciaba claramente que se trataba de un extranjero.

—Soy Harry Armstrong, y pertenezco al gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. —Acto seguido extendió su mano.

Con desconfianza, correspondí al saludo pero me quedé en silencio.

—Comprendo si no quieres hablar, ni revelar tu nombre pero es vital que me escuches.

Asentí y presté toda mi atención, después de todo, para eso había venido hasta aquí.

—Necesitamos detener al representante de Umbrella. Hará una negociación con el ejército rebelde para proporcionarles armas bio-orgánicas para un ataque terrorista a gran escala, y necesitamos tu ayuda para atraparlo. Te prometemos que mientras conseguimos al hombre que queremos no emprenderemos ninguna acción contra ti, o contra alguno de tus compañeros. Incluso si la operación fracasa, no entregaremos a nadie de los tuyos a las autoridades.

El hombre parecía de fiar, pero lo que me estaba pidiendo no era nada sencillo para mí; en pocas palabras, me estaba pidiendo que traicionara a la gente que por años se había convertido en mi familia. Estaba en medio de un debate interno bastante fuerte.

El tal Harry pareció notar la inseguridad de mi rostro al comprender que yo estaba en medio de una encrucijada y enseguida realizó una pregunta que dejaría mis ideas muy en claro;

— ¿No quieres que Umbrella pague por lo que hizo?

—Por, supuesto, claro que sí. —Respondí casi en automático.

—Por esto te hemos elegido, sin embargo, si deseas ayudarnos a acabar con Umbrella, tendrás que abandonar a los que consideras tus amigos.

— ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué salgo ganando? —Respondí a la defensiva, no me gustaba la idea de quedar como una traidora.

— ¡No tienes más que mirar a tu alrededor! —Contraatacó el hombre con ímpetu y haciendo ademanes con las manos, —Sabes que éstas guerrillas no persiguen ningún fin noble. Harán lo imposible para derrocar al Gobierno, incluso cometer actos que saber que no están bien. Ayúdanos y por fin podrás hacer algo por la gente del país.

Estaba poniéndome nerviosa. En el fondo sabía muy bien que algunas acciones que se cometían en las guerrillas estaban mal y que el hombre tenía razón. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo?

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que una quinceañera puede ayudarle? —Argumenté a mi favor, aún sin saber mi decisión.

El sujeto me miró fijamente y a continuación pronunció con voz profunda unas palabras que calarían muy dentro de mí y que las llevaría grabadas por siempre en mis pensamientos;

—Algún día te darás cuenta de que la edad importa bien poco. No es la edad la que define la vida de una persona, sino las decisiones que toma. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de luchar por algo que no solo te afecta a ti, sino a todo el mundo. ¿De verdad puedes abandonar cuando hay tanto en juego?

 _"Lo que realmente embellece al desierto, es el pozo que se oculta en algún sitio…"_

Me había quedado totalmente sin palabras, y como si fuese un rayo de luz, llegó a mi mente esa frase empolvada que ya había olvidado desde hace muchos años. ¿Y si realmente en medio de este desierto de tragedias, había encontrado finalmente el pozo, ese que ya me había cansado de buscar? Hacía tanto que no pensaba en las enseñanzas y buenos recuerdos con mis padres a causa del dolor, la venganza, el odio, que ese cuento de "El Principito" me pareció un lugar lejano, apenas un murmullo entre el ruido de mis pensamientos, pero lo suficientemente audible para que mi subconsciente captara el mensaje. De repente vino a mí mi propia imagen de niña, la pequeña Sheva que solía ser feliz, la que vivía con sus padres, la que tenía un futuro, la que tenía esperanza. Como bien lo había dicho el hombre, esto ya no me incumbía solo a mí, sino que también estaba en mis manos el futuro de mucha gente, de muchos niños que como yo, si las cosas se ponían peor vivirían perdidos en el desierto, desamparados, solos, sin familia, por culpa de ambiciones ajenas. No iba a permitirlo, no podía permitirlo. Mi decisión estaba tomada.

—Señor Harry… Acepto.

* * *

 _ **1 de marzo de 2009**_

 _ **.**_

Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que estuve aquí, o bueno, relativamente cerca. Después del operativo exitoso donde accedí a colaborar con el gobierno estadounidense, el agente de Umbrella fue capturado. Ese golpe fue el presagio de su caída. Mis compañeros de las guerrillas fueron liberados y repatriados a sus respectivas naciones y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el conflicto bélico terminara.

Harry Armstrong me ofreció la oportunidad de reiniciar mi vida en Estados Unidos, oportunidad que no desaproveché. A pesar de no saber absolutamente nada del idioma inglés, logré dominarlo a los seis meses de haber llegado a Norteamérica y en mi segundo aniversario en ese país, ya estaba registrada en la matrícula de Oxford. No fue fácil, pero el consejo de nunca rendirme otorgado por mi madre, era lo que me mantenía de pie. Terminé la licenciatura en criminología con honores y mi carrera militar iba en auge, hasta que fui invitada para unirme a la recién creada B.S.A.A. donde ayudaría a más gente que como yo, deseaba erradicar para siempre el bioterrorismo.

Ahora con veintitrés años recién cumplidos estoy nuevamente en África, en las afueras de la aldea de Kijujú, esperando al legendario Chris Redfield que es toda una eminencia en el gremio para acompañarlo en esta misión de reconocimiento e investigación sobre el misterioso proyecto "Uroboros".

Estaba recargada debajo de un pequeño tejado improvisado del mercado de víveres cuando de repente vi llegar en un Jeep al hombre que sería mi compañero. Supe que era él por la descripción del vehículo, ya que no era común ver un todo terreno bien equipado por aquí. A Chris Redfield sólo lo conocía de oídas por causa de los buenos comentarios que se decían de él en la B.S.A.A.; valiente, noble, responsable y con un gran sentido de la justicia, todo un abanico de virtudes. Estaba segura que iba a aprender mucho de él, él era el mejor.

La puerta del piloto se abrió y enseguida vi bajar a un hombre bastante alto, muy fornido, de piel clara y cabello castaño que vestía alguna especie de uniforme militar, botas de combate y lentes de sol. Noté que parecía estar malhumorado ya que azotó de mala gana la portezuela de donde bajó y abrió la del copiloto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Quise pensar que su mala actitud probablemente se debía al calor intenso al que se sometían los recién llegados y no a un mal carácter, ya que jamás escuché que Chris fuese un superior déspota. Como quiera que sea, tarde o temprano debía presentarme y no veía porqué debía ser grosero conmigo y ser amable siempre iba a ser bien visto con todo tipo de persona.

 _"Aquí vamos"_

Caminé con paso firme hacia donde él estaba totalmente de espaldas sacando cosas del auto y al advertir mi presencia volteó hacia a mí. En este momento que lo tenía cerca debo admitir que me puse nerviosa, no solo porque estaba ante un hombre intimidante y con un currículum bastante respetable rayando en la eminencia, sino que, también era bastante guapo a pesar de que evidentemente era varios años mayor que yo. Ahora tenía toda la atención de Chris Redfield y sus ojos autoritarios, fijos en los míos. Mierda.

Tragué saliva pero traté de que mi voz sonara firme, después de todo, esto iba a ser sólo una misión de reconocimiento y acabaría tan rápido como inició. Estaba segura que no iba a ser tan malo.

—Bienvenido a África. Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar…


End file.
